Eclipse
Eclipse is the powerful demon instructor and servant of Raenef V. While his Demon Lord's actions cause him trouble, Eclipse's heart is slowly warming up, at least for his Little Master. Appearance Eclipse has waist-length raven black hair that is usually kept in a low ponytail blood red in color (as a demon). He is about a foot taller then his Demon Lord is. Personality Eclipse is usually described as being very stoic, and sometimes downright scary. He has a low tolerance for idiocy and incompetance; which makes one wonder how he's able to deal with Raenef V on a daily basis without exploding. He is very proper and is always ready to serve his Demon Lord to his fullest potential. Over the course of the series, his once cold heart seems to warm up a little more. History Eclipse is a veteran of the Hangma War. His actions and role in the war are not made clear. However, he recieved a reputation of being cruel and vicious. Some time after the war, Eclipse began serving Demon Lord Raenef IV. Finding Lord Raenef After the death of Raenef IV, the Gods burdened Eclipse with the duty of finding the next Raenef. With no idea of where to start, he went to the demon seer named Meruhesae. She sends him to the South to find Raenef V. While there, Eclipse runs into a young boy with flaxen hair on accident. The boy rushes away after apologizing to him, but Eclispe senses a sort of power within him. The two meet again later, and Raenef tugs on Eclipse's hair. The two of them speak briefly, but Raenef is called away. They meet a third and final time, and Raenef declares that it's destiny. When Guards talk about how the Thieves Guild members were captured, one of them notice Raenef and recognize him as one of the Thieves from the Guild. When they try to attack, Eclipse stops them. Despite Eclipse tryign to stop him, Raenef ran off to help his friends. Eclipse watched the resounding fight, not intervening even as a guard tried to attack Raenef and hit him in the head with a spear handle. Eclipse finally intervined in the end, freezing the guards in place. He offered Raenef V his services after kneeling before him and kissing his hand. Once Raenef agreed to go with him, the two left for the castle they would both call home. Demon Diary Embarrassed by Raenef V's actions at the meeting of the Demon Lords, Eclipse stayed annoyed for days later. Eclipse left Raenef alone in the castle as he went to a meeting with other demons, but he couldn't keep his mind on track and off of thoughts of his young master. When he returned, he was rather annoyed to find Erutis at the castle and suspended her in mid air. He fell asleep next to Raenef V that night. Of course, he yelled at Raenef about it the next day. When Raenef V ran away to beocme a Demon Lord on his own, Eclipse went after him. He went to the West and enlisted the assistance of the King of the town. The King brought him all the boys in the area that matched his description of Raenef, but none were him. after Raenef was taken by a Demon Lord Summoning Circle, Eclipse went to save him. He chastised Raenef once again after the teen brought home Chris. Demon Lord Krayon appeared at Raenef's castle to try and recruit Eclipse, informing the others that Eclipse was very highly sought after by other Demon Lord for his reputation. Eclipse picked Raenef V over Krayon. It was revealed in later volumes of the manhwa that Eclispe was actually very close to the previous Demon Lord Raenef. His psuedo friendship with Raenef IV put a strain on his ened to protect Raenef V, but he got over it and stood by Raenef V's side. Throughout the series, Eclipse maintained his focus on keeping Raenef V safe from the two humans in the castle. Eclipse grew closer to Raenef V during the course of the series, even going as far as to help Raenef fake being a proper Demon Lord at a meeting at the end of the series. Relationships Raenef V: Although annoyed by Raenef's naieve ways in the beginning, Eclipse's heart opened up for the little Demon Lord. Their master-servant relationship is based on trust and friendship, rather then obligations. Demon Lord Krayon: Eclipse shows respect for Krayon, but he refuses to join his side. Raenef IV: Eclispe and Raenef IV had a very close relationship before Raenef IV passed away. The extent of their relationship, however, is unknown. Meruhesae: Eclipse has gone to her in the series for assistance, but he has an obvious distaste for her. She is very flirtatious with him, but the feelings aren't mutual. Chris: Chris is still convinced that Eclipse is going to just fatten him up and eat him. Eclipse ahs used magic to set Chris on fire more then once for annoying him. They tend to be civil, however, aside from the few instances. Erutis: Erutis finds Eclipse attractive, but says she can never be with him because she is a swordsmaster and he's a demon. He tells her to not be silly, because there was no chance anyway. Hejem: Eclipse and Hejem have a mutual understanding of one another. They both realize that they have a similar burden: they are training someone who is a little to naive for their age. Trivia *Eclipse is the third most powerful demon in the world *Eclipse didn't seem to realize, or care, how his actions and words appeared to others at the meeting of demons *Many Demon Lords seek Eclipse's service, but he only serves Raenef V. *Being called 'Mister' is one of Eclipse's pet peeves *Eclipse's nickname for Raenef is 'Little Master' *According to an extras chapter, Eclipse is responsible for the cooking (and possibly cleaning) for the castle *The reason that magic is forbidden in the human world is that Raenef IV introduced it to humans and Eclipse gave them a spell called Dark Arrow to use. The death and destruction was so bad that the Gods declared magic illegal in the human world Category:Demons Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raenef's Castle Residents Category:Characters